When Worlds Collide
by OiToTheWorld
Summary: Sakura thought life couldnt get any better then it already was,all this could change when a strangly dressed boy entered her life. NaruSaku high school fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok this is my first and only story, why? Cuz all the narusaku high school fics are below average and the ones with potential are never updated.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have died in place of Gaara

Recommended song while reading- 'Lazy Eye' Silversun Pickups LP version

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was your stereotypical high school with its cliché clicks and labels. Honestly it would be some thing you would find in an old teenage 80's movie. But for now let us concentrate on the popular click; it's just as what you would expect-the rich kids who were the cheerleaders and the jocks that ran the school. Yet within the click was a girl who was a tad bit different then the rest. Haruno Sakura-cheerleader, nominated best dressed, popular among guys and girls-stood out from her other peers from the click; it wasn't due to the fact she had pink hair [in reality that helped fact of the matter is, she was smart. Her flaw was her strength. Sakura put up a front for her peers and acted as brainless as them since any idiot can tell you being popular is great and she thought life couldn't get any better then how it already is.

The new school term was already into its first few weeks, Sakura sat in her AP Literature class waiting for her teacher, Kakashi-sensei who always seemed to be running late. She knew she should have been reviewing her notes but instead she was reapplying her make-up with her best friend Yamanaka Ino. She had no clue how Ino even stayed in the AP English class; she knew she got in by cheating, but she never caught Ino in the act. It was as if Ino read minds, Sakura just figured she had gotten really good at it throughout the years and was relieved that she had at least one friend in the class.

Without realizing it, her teacher seemed to appear out of nowhere and was already giving a lame excuse of why he was late. Before class started Kakashi stated they had a student transferring into their class. At first Sakura acted nonchalant towards the news until the new addition to the class made their entrance.

Sakura eyes widen when she glanced at the guy at the doorway. His appearance was 'different' from anyone else she was familiar with from school. He supported a pair of red bondage pants, a cheap knock-off version of chuck taylors, a slim fitted shirt that was probably once white that know seemed worn out and faded and engraved on it was either some political slogan or a band, she couldn't tell. His accessories where also peculiar as well, his wrists seemed to be draped with black bandanas and studded bracelets that matched the belt he was sporting; his backpack was a beaten up khaki messenger bag covered in patches. Sakura was almost positive that his hair was bleached blonde since there was no way nature would allow for the mellow color blonde to be so bold. From his hair to his right ear, Sakura noticed the safety pin that pierced his earlobe; Sakura cringed at the sight of it but did admit it made him look daring. If Sakura was out in public and saw this weirdo at a 100 ft range from her she'd run away in the opposite direction as if he were Freddy Kruger himself, yet it was his eyes that made her feel at ease. His cerulean blue eyes were filled with a sense of friendliness that contrasts the image he was giving off.

Sakura's eyes followed him as he went to the opposite side of the room and pulled up a seat. "Great…just what we need, another weirdo in this class." It was Ino's comment that snapped Sakura back to reality and focused herself on the teacher who seemed to announce a new project.

"A duet thesis paper, I usually assign this individually but this class seems to be lacking in the teamwork department so you will be assigned a partner at random. Your objective is to pick any deceased author and to write in their point of view on how any social or political issue would be presented as problematic in our society today based on one of their literary works. For example Charles Dickens protesting child labor laws and using the concepts developed in _Oliver Twist _as your argument. The project is due by the end of the semester and no less then 15 pages." Kakashi explained

The class let out a groan at the news of the "impossible assignment." "Oh! Before I forget, I have to assign your partners!' Kakashi stated a bit too happily. "Hmm…lets do it this way, the left side of the room come up to the front and draw a random slip a paper from this box. Each slip of paper contains a name of someone from the opposite side of the room."

Sakura stood up and headed towards the box and nervously rummaged through the slips of paper. She knew that her chances of partners with Ino were already eliminated since they sat in the side of the same room, but she prayed for a compatible partner that wouldn't leave her with all the work. She drew out a name and unfolded the slip of paper.

_Uzumaki Naruto _was what it read.

'Who the hell was that?' Sakura turned around to see everyone was already occupied with their partner-all except for the "weird new kid."

'Great….I get the freak' Sakura thought as she walked towards his direction. He seemed not to be paying attention to his surroundings instead he seemed to be gazing into space. She walked up towards his desk and said "Well I'm guessing your Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy snaped out of his trance and shoot her a look and replied "Well, I'm guessing you're my new partner."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not gonna force you guys to review but it would be nice….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated, been working on my college applications. Anywas at first I wasn't sure about posting this story since it was the first and only fanfiction I've ever written, but I after I saw all the hits it got I was pretty ecstatic. Those were just the hits, imagine me when I actually got reviews. Well anywaz this chapter is dedicated to anyone who enjoys this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the sex pistols would have done the first op…

Recommended song while reading-'Red Light' by the Strokes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_Well I'm guessing your Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The boy snapped out of his trance and shot her a look and replied "Well, I'm guessing you're my new partner_."

_Sakura stood speechless from the__boy's forwardness._

"_Then meet me after school in the library." He replied, and with that left to his next class._

_End of Flashback_

The school day was over and Sakura slowly walked toward the school library, dreading every step. After her first encounter with the boy she found him blunt and uncaring, she was wondering if he actually cared about the project and would intimidate her into doing everything herself. Well she wasn't going to let that happened she thought to herself as she opened the door to the library.

The library was almost empty since everyone was in a club or after school activity. The only people who were occupying the library was the senile librarian who had fallen asleep behind her desk and the oddly dressed boy sitting at a table reading an old, tattered book.

"You actually showed up" said the boy without lifting his eyes from his book.

Sakura took a seat at his table and placed her bag down.

"Of course I did, I actually care about the final outcome of this project." Sakura replied sternly.

"Good, then were on the same page!" said the boy looking up and flashing her a smile.

One again the boy had left Sakura in the state of shock. It wasn't because the boy's sudden change of mood; it was merely due to the fact that this boy was capable of plastering such a big goofy smile on his face.

"So do you have any ideas?" asked Naruto

"Huh?..." Sakura was awoken from her dreamy estate

"Ideas, have you thought of any?" Naruto slowly said as if he were talking to an idiot

"No…" Sakura said, feeling stupid

"Well, are there even any books you like?" Naruto asked

"Well, duh! Why would I even be in AP Lit if I didn't?" Sakura snapped back

Naruto stared at the girl for a second then laughed to himself.

"What are you surprised?" Sakura said coolly

"No, more like relieved." Naruto responded

"What are you talking about?"

"Well in class you give off the impression that you don't want to be there. So when I was paired up with you I thought I'd have to be the brains of this project and screw us over." Naruto replied.

"Don't exaggerate, you are actually smarter then you let on." Sakura said

"Nope! Quite frankly, I'm an idiot!" Naruto replied while flashing another one of his goofy grins

"Ugh, I don't understand you so could you care to explain?" Sakura said as she was growing frustrated with him.

"Well, I'm failing all my classes though I don't intend to for this one." Naruto answered

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled

"Well, I'm failing Biology cause' I don't give a damn on what plants are made of, the formulas in Algebra 2 hurt my head, I can't seem to stay awake in those long, boring history lectures, and I skip gym." Replied Naruto

"Well you not an idiot, your just lazy. Or just an idiot for being lazy, but why even bother in joining AP English?" Sakura asked

"Cause, it seems like the only practical thing they teach you in school. The art of language is the only form of self expression that they seem to teach you here." Naruto calmly stated

Sakura was in awe of his answer. Even though his outer exterior seemed harsh and intimidating, there was sensitive side that was only beginning to resurface. Her first impression of him as a nonchalant hooligan slowly started diminishing.

"Well I have to go, I gotta be somewhere. By the I think we should do _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell, its short and to the point, so even an idiot like me can understand our presentation." Naruto said

"…Uh huh" Sakura replied still in awe

" Ok well, Later Sakura-chan!" With that Naruto grabbed his bag and left the library, unaware that he had left his partner blushing due to the suffix he added to the end of her name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued meeting regularly at the library after school, but they weren't always as focused as they should be on their project. They wouldn't admit it to each other but they had started to enjoy one another's company. Yet they didn't always get along. At times Naruto would say something idiotic resulting to Sakura giving him a bump to the head. Or one could find Sakura playing with the holes in Naruto's shirt or his bondage straps leading him to move to the opposite side of the table. Nevertheless, Sakura felt most comfortable around Naruto. She could let loose around him and act as she normally would instead of putting an act like she did in front of friends. Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't the one to judge her either. Though when the study sessions were over, things were back to the way they were. Sakura would leave to cheerleading practice and returning to her identity of being popular, as Naruto would leave without a word of where he was going. They didn't talk to each other during school, as if it were an unspoken mutual agreement. Still every time Naruto would head out of the library, Sakura would wish that he could be accepted into her click, that he could join her and be part of her world.

"UGH!!!...Sakura you have no idea how bad I have it!" Ino exclaimed while yanking her hair.

"My partner is soo lazy! He refuses to do anything, the only thing he does is complain how 'troublesome' this project is. Then he'd laugh at me when I ask him a question and he'd only say 'stupid troublesome woman.' Worst of all, HE'S NOT EVEN CUTE! Honestly his ponytail makes his head look like a pineapple!"

Kakashi hadn't arrived to class yet and Ino continued complaining to Sakura, even though she wasn't fully paying attention. Sakura was more focused on the clock, wishing that its hands would move faster till it rang to announce that the day was over so Sakura could meet up with her partner.

"-seems better then mine." Was all Sakura heard from Ino's last statement..

"What was that?" Sakura told herself that she had to start paying to people's conversations

"I said your partner seems better then mine." Ino said

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked nervously

"Well even though his fashion sense is totally gross, he still not bad looking." Ino stated while looking over to Naruto who was sitting on the opposite side of the room from them.

"He doesn't dress that badly." Sakura said as she was trying to per sway her friend

"Sakura! He's wearing a straight jacket!" Ino said almost loud enough for even the kids on the opposite side of the room to hear.

Sakura looked over to her partner to observe his outfit. He was indeed wearing a straight jacket, he had spray painted some sort of slogan on it and added flaps and D-rings to it. She knew that jeans with holes in them were in style but Naruto's were totally shredded. His combat boots didn't help out his outfit either.

"But he's wearing it like a shirt, its not like he strapped himself." Sakura protested

"Think about it Sakura, if like he were to get a makeover he'd be a total hottie. Makeover or not that safty pin in his ear definitely has to go! I like wanna gag every time I see it. But besides that, he could even pull of as being one of us. Just a random thought I was pondering about!"

Sakura thought over Ino's analysis and formed a plan in her head. She was gonna make Naruto popular and have him accepted by her peers, therefore she could hangout with him all she wanted to without being judged for it.

Sakura waited for Naruto in the library, while going over the plan in her head. Naruto casually walked and was a bit startled that Sakura was the first one there.

"Oi Sakura-chan, am I late?" Naruto asked while wondering what was going on.

"Nope, I'm just early. Hey Naruto I was thinking why don't we take today off?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Um…Ok, I'll see you later I guess…" Naruto was puzzled but abide by Sakura's wish

"No, baka! How about you and I hangout somewhere?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"I have something in mind!" Sakura replied cheerfully with that she grab his hand and dragged him out of the library.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself at the entrance of a shopping mall. His inner self was rioting inside and telling him to run in the opposite direction. He hated the mall but at the same time he wanted to hangout with Sakura. He had this unexplainable satisfaction whenever he made her smile or laugh. He came to the conclusion that if being in the hellhole called the mall was the price of hanging out with Sakura he didn't mind.

Sakura led Naruto to the stores that all the cool kids shopped at. Once they entered their first store Sakura immediately started browsing around while Naruto started coughing his lungs out since the store had an over powering stench of cologne to it. Sakura notice this and told Naruto to suck it up at first but once she noticed that his eye got watery and red she felt guilty and led him out of the store.

The next store Sakura pulled Naruto was better then the first. While Sakura begin to pick out clothes Naruto could feel people staring at him in disgust of his appearance. He shrugged it off since it couldn't ruin his time with Sakura. Then Sakura gave him a pile of clothes and said "Try this one for me please!" Normally Naruto would protest but he couldn't say no to her, so he figured why not, it's just for her amusement. Naruto came out of the dressing room wearing a polo, trendy jeans, and flip flops. The same thought crossed Naruto and Sakura's mind, with a change of clothes Naruto did look like he belonged in the popular click, despite the fact he still had the safty pin in his ear. Sakura looked up and down at Naruto's new look, she had to admit he looked _really_ good, but the look didn't fit the personality Naruto had.

"How do you feel?" Sakura calmly asked

"In all honestly, ridiculous." Naruto said while adding his signature goofy grin

Sakura giggled at Naruto response even though it was to be expected. She went around the store looking for more clothes that would "fit Naruto's personality." Meanwhile Naruto look at the prices at the clothes and winced when he saw that a simple shirt would cost him about 4 bowls of ramen.

"Um…Sakura you know I can't afford this, right?" Naruto said nervously

"It's okay! I have my dad's credit card; you don't have to worry about it" Sakura cheerfully replied, unaware of the fact that Naruto stopped following her.

"Sakura-chan…do I really look that repulsive?" Naruto asked solemnly

Sakura turned around to find Naruto hanging head down, his smile was completely wiped off of his face.

"What do you mean? I don't find you repulsive at all!' Sakura exclaimed

"Well are you embarrassed of hanging out with me?" Naruto asked again

"No! Naruto why-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto

"Then why are you trying to change the way I dressed?"

He was right, Naruto was already sure of who he was even though she wasn't. She was at fault for trying to change him into someone he wasn't. Sakura couldn't look at Naruto, she didn't want to see whether he was angry or sad, most of all she could handle the guilt of looking into his cerulean eyes. Naruto didn't mean to make her feel so guilty, he only wanted his point to be heard and sometimes he took it too far. He noticed that even though Sakura had her down she felt guilty, and he hated to see her sad. He got an idea and sly smile appeared on his face.

"Sakura-chan you should have just told me from the beginning." Naruto said playfully

Sakura's head shot up as she saw Naruto walking towards the register and pulling a sharpie from behind the counter. 'Where the hell is he going with this.' she thought.

"After being inside all of these stores I noticed something, all these shirts have a bloody bird on them!" with that Naruto took out the sharpie and scribbled a badly drawn bird on his shirt.

He then turned to a guy who worked at the store and began proclaiming "Ha! Beat you at your own game! Thought you could out do me but I figured it out, all you have to do to be cool is to have a bird and some brand name plastered on you shirt!" The guy looked at Naruto as if he were completely insane. Naruto turned around to find Sakura laughing her head off.

"I'm sorry Naruto, lets get out of here." Sakura said in between laughs

As they were leaving the mall, Sakura saw a store that she thought Naruto would have liked. "Naruto lets make one more stop, you'll probably like this store better!" Sakura once again grabbed his hand and led him into another store.

Naruto noticed that the store tried to look intimidating from the outside, and what he found inside made cringe. There were shirts with pink skulls on them, rainbow colored skeleton hoodies, and band t-shirts of every pop rock group. Naruto winced as he followed Sakura. He leaned into Sakura's ear and asked

"Hey not trying to be rude, but why am I suppose to like this?"

"Isn't this your style?" Sakura innocently asked

"When have you seen me where clothes like this?" Naruto said while grabbing a random shirt that happened to be a polo with nylon blue skull on it.

Sakura never took notice that even in this particular store Naruto still stood out. Sakura felt even more guilt since her attempt to cheer him had failed.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, why don't you tell this time how I can make it up too you."

Naruto's eye lit up as he thought of the perfect solution.

"Ramen, your treat!" Naruto replied with his smiling returning to his face once again.

"Deal!" Sakura replied.

She had realized that she wouldn't change anything about her dorky friend even if did wear a straight jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- finally done! Hope this really long chapter makes up for the time I've been gone. Well where I live I take the metro everywhere, so between stops I work on this fic. So yeah, expect an update weekly [I ride the metro _a lot_ I have the whole story mapped out and I don't think this fic will be longer the 5 chapters, but if there is something you want to see me add let me know. And if you could think up of a better summary that would be helpful too.

Btw earlier if you didn't catch on Ino's partner is Shikamaru, and I wasn't bashing him, I actually love that lazy bastard.

And if you have problems visualizing Naruto's wardrobe, let me know. Well later mates


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Once again sorry guys,I actually had this chapter done for awhile but I've had no time to type it out. Well I hope you guys had a happy Halloween, riding the metro as L from Death Note and getting a lot of stares made my holiday, even though the wig itched like crazy. So ok this chapter is not dedicated to the guys who stole my legal pad at that one show and laughed their butts off when they read my story. Instead its dedicted to the bus stop I finished this chapter at and spent the night in.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd use the millions of dollars I have to solve world hunger and kill of the members of fall out boy

Recommended song: 'Punk Rock Love'- Casualties

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their mall excursion, things changed drastically for our two protagonists. Sakura built up the courage to introduce Naruto to her popular friends, and surprisingly he had won them over with his charm. Proving not only to the popular click but to everyone in school that its not the outer exterior that matter but it is one's personality.

Wow I must be the worst narrator since the _real_ story isn't anything like that. High school kids not caring about their looks, ppffftt yeah right and the sun is made out of liquid cheese. Well I apologize to the reader and ask for their trust that I have probably lost, I promise to continue the story in the correct manner.

Though Naruto and Sakura hadn't changed the mind set of their fellow peers at school, they had broken their unofficial mutual agreement of ignoring each other throughout the day. It wasn't as if they were eating lunch together everyday or making friendship bracelets, it was more along the lines of a smile or a small wave if they were to pass each other in the hallways. They were only small gestures to acknolowledge each others presence during the school day, yet people had started to take notice of the situation and the growing friendliness between the two.

Sakura and her friends were enjoy their off-campus lunch in some trendy café, doing what normal girls do talking about cloths, guys, and gossip. Sakura was tuning in and out during the situation growing bored with the same topics being repeated; wondering if her friends were interested anything else that didn't revolve around vanity. Then one of her friends brought up an unwelcomed issue.

"Hey Sakura, people are starting to talk, and were all wonder…whats up with you and that weird guy?" asked on of the girls.

"Nothing, he's just my partner for my English project, it's no biggie!" Sakura nervously replied

"Really…well I got a text the other day from a reliable source that you two were spotted at the mall…together…and alone." Responded another girl

"WHAT?! Sakura why didn't you tell me this? You went on a date with him? You didn't even tell me you liked him! I should have known since you two are always like smiling at each other! I thought you were suppose to tell your best friend everything?! Ino rambled so fast that most of the girls couldn't catch everything she was saying except for Sakura.

"No Ino, it wasn't a date, I don't like him, and were not always smiling at each other." Sakura bluntly replied.

"Well it sounds like a date to me!" one of the girls replied I a sing-song fashion

"Date or not, you were caught hanging around him. Think about it Sakura, a guy like that would hurt you reputation. " said the girl sitting besides Sakura. The girl was quite pretty but she was always giving a hateful look to everyone below her. Since she was the head cheerleader, that look was plastered on her most of the time.

"He's not a bad guy, he's actually really nice. He just dresses a bit different…" Sakura protested

"Well, if you want to date a guy who thinks safty pins are the best accessories in the world go ahead but dont think about hanging around us anymore." The head cheerlead stated as if her words were law.

"But I never said anything about dating him I just wanted to-"

"So the new winterline just came out, seems like green is in this year!" The head cheerleader had cut off Sakura, by changing the subject. Leaving Sakura to ponder about the current situation left in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay? You seemed more spaced out then usual Sakura-chan." Naruto asked

They were in the library, their little safe haven from the drama of high school. The conversation she had with her friends had been lingering in her head the whole day. She was comparing the two options that laid in front of her. She thought of the perks it was to be popular, nobody could mess with her, a huge circle of friends, invitations to every social events. But at the same time she would have to put up the front of being just like them, being nothing more then a flawless clone like the rest of them. Then she thought about the friendship she could have with Naruto, she was always comfortable acting like her real self in front of him. She wondered why she was the only one who could see past Naruto's clothes and see all the good attributes to him. He was, funny, nice, smart when he wanted to be, and good looking; yet everyone ignored those detail about him once they would catch a glimpse of his unusual attire. She wondered if Naruto's friends were giving him a hard time about her.

"Naruto, what do your friends think about us hanging out together?" Sakura asked

"They don't have an opinion because they don't know you." Naruto replied while giving her smirk

"What? There are people in this school who don't know about the pink haired cheerlearder, Sakura? Sakura said in astonishment

"Don't get cocky Ms. Pristine, my friends aren't in high school."

"I am not pristine!" Sakura argued back

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I went to far." He leaned in to get closer to her face, while Sakura began to blush madly.

"By the way, I forgot to mention your eyeliner is a bit smeared." Naruto coolly stated

"Oh my God, Naruto! Why are you telling me this now!" Sakura yelled as she snatched her purse and began to rummage through it to find her make up bag.

Naruto was laughing wildly, "Case and point, Ms. Pristine!" Naruto managed to say in between laughs.

Naruto's prank led him to a bump on the head, of course caused by Sakura.

"Okay, but are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't have any friends at school?" Sakura said as she returned to her seat after beating the blond.

"Yeah, I guess so. Guys find me intimidating and only come looking for me cause they want to fight me. I guess there's a rumor that I'm sort of street fighter or something, I don't know where they get that kind of idea. And girls just avoid me altogether, I guess they still find me icky and think that I still have the cooties." Naruto looked over to find Sakura deep in thought.

"Why? Did your friends mention something? Maybe that could explain our infamous trip to the mall."

"Don't worry about it Naruto" Sakura reassured him, and for a moment there eyes met and it felt like the world stopped turning. It was Naruto who broke the silence saying it was getting late and he had to go.

"Your always in a rush to get out of here, what is it that you do after school that is so important?" Sakura said slyly.

Naruto got nervous as he he stood up and pointed across the room. "Um…look over there! Its something pinky and shiny that a girl would like!"

"That was pretty lame Uzumaki, so your punishment would be for me to tag along on your outing." Sakura said as she stood up and gathered her belongings.

"But don't you have cheerleading practice? " Naruto asked, hoping this would change the outcome of the situation.

Sakura shot him a devilish look."Screw practice, I'm following you like it or not!"

Naruto stood in shock. "Wow…its scary how I'm starting to rub off on you…"

"Yeah and maybe I can get you to wear something that's not covered in studs!" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't get your hopes up." Naruto said as an anime sweatdrop was falling from the back of head.

"By the way I'm warning you now, you may really hate where we're going. So we'll consider this payback for our rendezvous at the mall." Naruto said with a devish smile he put on while saying the last sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their high school was located where the suburb met the city. Most kids who attended the school lived in the suburbs, but a few lived in the city and took the metro home. Naruto and Sakura took the metro to the deeper part of the city. As they got off, Naruto turned to Sakura and instructed her to stay close to him. She blushed wildly when he took a hold of her arm and headed out of the metro station.

Sakura had never been to that particular part of town before. The streets looked historic but the shops were made up of record stores, pawn shops, taverns, pubs, and the occasional independently owned clothing store. She was surprised when Naruto led her to a dark ally and held he arm tighter. Before reaching the end of the ally Naruto faced a door that was covered in graffiti and opened it while escorting Sakura in.

Sakura was shocked with what she saw. It look to be an empty warehouse, the walls had no coat of paint on it, instead it was spray painted with slogans, sayings, and different designs. The place was pretty empty, the only things that occupied the room was a very small stage with instruments, amps, monitors, and one mic.

"It would be safest of you stayed close to the door, don't move and signal me if anything happens and we'll leave." Before Sakura could open her mouth, Naruto left. Sakura felt uneasy about the situation but felt even more courious about the events that were going to take place. Naruto was no where in sight and more people entered the room. They all had a similar style to Naruto, and hair colors that made Sakura's hair look dull. A few of them noticed Sakura's presence and after seeing the expensive clothes she had on wondered why a girl like her would even be in her situation in the first place. They knew it wasn't their place to judge and went back to their business. Everyone in the room was talking to one another as they were patiently waiting, as Sakura stood in her corner trying to get used to her surroundings.

The crowed went silent and turned there heads to the stage as the drummer showed up and began playing. Shortly afterwards two guitarist took there place on stage. The music was loud and fast, it wasn't Sakura's taste in music but she found herself enjoying the rapid yet simple beat. Then the bass player entered the stage, when Sakura saw that bass player was indeed blonde, she realized it was no other then her English partner.

The fact Naruto played bass, and well, wasn't the fact that shocked her. It wasn't until Sakura saw Naruto lean towards the mic and began singing that she was in awe. The way his voice collaborated with the music was as if it was he who held it all together. He also knew how to get the crowed going, as soon as he had begun singing everyone had began to mosh and hold their fists up in the air; singing along with him. His movements, his attitude, his way of getting the most skeptical crowed going; anyone in the room could tell you that Naruto was made for the stage. And it was obvious that Sakura had fallen in love with the boy on stage.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n-Bloody hell I need a Beta….anywaz deep-fried tofu and vegan cheese burritos to anyone who favorited or review the story. A huge deep-fried tofu and vegan cheese burrito smothered in hummus to LatinHottie for helping me out and laughing at me and my random stories of little old ladies chasing me with scissors.

Next chapter should be up sooner then later, since I'm almost done with it. It will also concentrate more on Naruto's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Recommended song while reading: Buzzcocks-'What do I get?'

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he would be obsessed with shiobata ramen not miso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight was creeping in through the blinds of his window, it was already morning yet Naruto laid in bed still anticipating sleep. Though his eyes seemed to be fixated on the clock; his mind kept replaying the events that had happened only a few hours before.

_flashback_

_After the show Naruto walked Sakura back to the metro station. Though they had been walking in silence Naruto had a million thoughts flying around in his head. 'Crap! She has her head down and she's not making any eye contact! What if I was that bad? Maybe something happened to her while I was on stage. Maybe it was just too appalling for her…Dammit! She probably hates me know! What I'm I gonna do, it's gonna be awkward now!' _

"_Naruto?"_

"_Huh?" Naruto had been conflicting with himself so much he failed to realize that they had reach there destination. What happened next complete dumbfounded him. Right before she boarded her train she pulled him into an embrace. His body at first stiffened but responded back after realizing what had happened. Before she left she whispered in a lightly in his ear "Thank you, you were wonderful!" With that being said she left. _

_Naruto stood frozen in his place. Most boys would think that a simple hug from a girl is a shot down. But to Naruto, who has never been appealing to anyone from the opposite sex, felt as if he was more invincible then all the Marvel Comic book heroes combined._

_end of flashback_

His alarm clock began to screech its unwanted tune, he unwilling got up and started to prepare for another day of school. He began walking towards the entrance of the school as another set of thoughts flourished his head. 'Okay, so what do I do now? Are we still friends or does she like me that way? What the bloody hell am I thinking?! One of the most popular girls going out with the social outcast, sounds like an overdone plot to a teenage movie! God why is this all too cliché!' Naruto had become so frustrated that he made a scene in the hallway of pulling his own hair.

"Hey you!" rang a familiar voice

"What?" Once again the girl he had fallen for had caught him off guard. 'Wow, she's gorgeous; I can't believe someone like her is actually talking to me…in public…IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!! SHIT!!!'

"Sakura-chan! What do you think your doing? Your friends might be watching. Want me to look like I'm hassling you so I look like the jerk?"

"Haha! You're such an idiot." Sakura responded between giggles.

He couldn't help but blush when she was laughing. She was always so uptight during school; it made him happy whenever he would make her laugh so she would be able to loosen up even if it was just for that moment.

"So I was wondering since I saw you perform last night maybe you could come see me perform. Our football team is playing our rivals after school and the cheerleaders perform during half time. So do you think you can come?"

Naruto mentally canceled the Ska show he was planning to attend.

"Sure, I'll be there!" Naruto answered back a bit too hastily.

"Great! See ya later!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto lingered through the crowed, he couldn't help but notice several people giving him questioning looks. 'I bet there wondering why I'm even here…' He returned their looks with a daunting scowl of his own. They immediately turned away and didn't give him a second look. He didn't like playing the role of "I'm a tough guy, fear me" but it seemed as if his peers couldn't grasp the difference between his 'statement of independence from society' from 'wannabe rocker tough guy.' In the end it left him no choice but to play along with them.

He found a spot at the top of the belchers where he wouldn't be a bother to anyone. He pulled out a novel and began reading as everyone else showed their school spirit and rooted for their school's team. Half-time came around and the cheerleaders began to assemble in front of the crowed, Naruto had to put his book down since he was no longer able to concentrate. He tuned-out the trite cheer that the girls were chanting, the roaring fans, and any other distractions; the only thing that mattered was the misplaced pink-haired girl and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

After the cheer the football team began to mingle with the girls. Naruto's heart sank as he saw the star quarter back approaching Sakura. He was your standard pretty boy, he always had his jet black hair perfectly styled in the latest fashion, though to Naruto it was probably 'in' to make your hair look like a chicken's ass. His onyx eyes shown with arrogance as he looked at you while he'd flash a cocky smile that would send just about any girl to her knees. 'Damn…' Naruto thought 'I don't stand a chance…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't help but notice that a certain blond hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time; after all he's what captivated her eyes as well. After the cheer she was about to go and meet with him until someone stood in her way.

"Hey" greeted the quarter back, not to mention the most popular guy at school

"um…hi…" was all she could say

"So I was wondering if you had any plans after the game." He asked while flashing a suave smile. Most girls would have probably melt where they stood, the most popular guy at school was going to ask her out. She had a choice to make, was she going to continue pretending to act as one of the popular kids or would she leave it behind to take a risk with something that could be better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was leaving the game in a melancholy state. 'At least I could probably still make it to the Ska show if I hurry.' He thought as he was trying to cheer himself up, though the thought of never getting to be with her was a crushing blow.

"Where do you think your going Uzumaki?"

Naruto was shocked when he looked over and saw Sakura standing before him.

"Hey, well we were winning 42-6, so I thought the outcome was obvious"

"Oh, really?" she responded skeptically

"Yeah, but you should probably head back before someone sees us." Naruto replied back coldly

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said you were an idiot…"

"Whatever, I'm off" he said as he began walking away

"I don't want this anymore, I don't care about them!" Sakura yelled as she tried to grab ahold of his attention

"Then what do you want!" Naruto shouted back as he began to grow irritated

"I want you!" she declared

Naruto brain couldn't comprehend what was going on but his body acted on his own. He embraced her as she did with him the night before. Though no one was there to witness what was going on, it wouldn't have changed what happened next. They both simultaneously leaned in to share a passionate kiss. Though neither one had conformed to each others world; they created one of their own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n-I feel so un-masculine after that last chapter….Sorry if it was too serious for your taste but I actually planned for this to be the final chapter. But I wouldn't mind continuing it though I might have a couple of more ideas. So yeah its basically up to you guys, so send me a pm, email, smoke signal…anything….

Soy chocolate milk and organic chocolate chip n' jelly bean cookies to anyone who favorited/reviewd.


	5. An yeah I hate these too

A/n- heh, you guys actually thought I'll be updating that quickly? Well in all honesty I checked my email and it was like spammed with reviews for this story. So after receiving all the pms, reviews, and death threats the decision is pretty much unanimous. So actually I will be continuing this story, at first I was just gonna end with an epilogue but I have too much material that the ending would seemed too rushed. So yeah, I'll end it before it will get dragged on for too long, but I'm sure this story will not extend to 10 chapters. Hell you guys will be lucky if I make it to chapter 8……

And I'll be fixing some typos in the earlier chapters; they just bug the hell outta me. Oh, and sorry if I haven't gotten back to anyone [pms or review wise, but I'm gone Thursday to Monday. Well thanks a lot for reading the rubbish I come up with.

the hopeless romantic,

_OiToTheWorld_


End file.
